Kenny's Hot Older Brother
by dookiecupcake
Summary: Kenny invites Butters over to play videos games, Butters comes over to see Kenny's hot older brother. Kevbunny Oneshot.


**A/N:** **this was supposed to be longer and better written but I gave up and just worked together the scene i had. Im half asleep and this is rough draft quality shit.**

**...**

The shower echoes wetly from the other room and Butters does his best to ignore it. It's a hard feat to accomplish when persistent thoughts of the person in said shower keep assaulting his mind. He blinks them away, instead _'focusing' _on his and Kenny's game, but even that serves as little distraction.

The taste of guilt and bile cling to Butters' tongue and he swallows them. Kenny invited him over—invites him over every Friday to play Wii—even if his motives for hanging out with Kenny involve more than just video games, he has no reason to feel guilty. Or at least he tries—and fails—to convince himself. He's not a good liar.

The shower shuts off and Butters listens closely, hearing the creak of the bathroom door and the soft patter of footsteps. He anxiously bits his lip and holds his breath knowing the moment he waited a whole week for is coming.

His heart beats hard against his ribs, his skin hot with nerves and anticipation.

Kevin saunters confidently into the living room, brunette hair freshly washed, a lit cigarette perched between his thin lips. He stretches and Butters watches fixated as the fabric of Kevin's t-shirt rides up exposing his lean stomach. Butters' eyes devour his tan skin and the little trail of hair that disappears beneath the waist of his jeans. Kevin blows out a thin stream of smoke and Butters' stomach flip flops, his fingers itching to caress Kevin's lips, his hair, every damn part of him.

Butters drops his controller, Smash Bros completely forgotten.

Kevin is gorgeous—beautiful—better looking than any painting, sculpture, or photograph Butters has seen in a magazine.

He yearns with a blind visceral desperation. Just a small glimpse of Kevin is enough to temporarily sooth his starvation, keep his mind full with images he referenced late at night, (under the safety of his blankets and the dim pale glow of his night light) beating off, little toes curling, chubby thighs clenching, his breaths coming in small whimpers as his hand moved quick and frantic. When he came, the bliss of his orgasm fading, he was left alone with tear stained cheeks and a chest heavy with shame and the harsh truth of reality—_It's never enough._

"You alright?" Kenny pauses the game, thick brows furrowed with concern. He leans close studying Butters, his warm words tickling Butters' cheek.

Butters fidgets uncomfortably, bumping their knees.

Kenny's question and actions catch Kevin's attention and he turns their way, studying them lazily. He eyes Butters with cold disinterest and Butters feels the sharp efficient slice of it like a blade. He shrinks under Kevin's scrutiny, sinking further into the couch cushions, hoping they'll swallow him whole—he wants to disappear.

"Your faggy friend here again, Ken? He's must be giving you some fucking action if you're keeping him around." Kevin sneers, making a lewd motion with his hand and mouth.

Letting out a small embarrassed squeak, Butters inches away from Kenny. Kevin's words hit Butters hard and he recoils as if slapped. Tears sting his eyes and he quickly hides them in the crook of his elbow. It hurts wanting someone who thinks he's little more than an ant beneath their boot.

His heart aches.

His whole body aches.

"Shut the fuck up, Kevin!" Kenny growls, cheeks pink.

Butters shivers when Kenny rests his hand on his back, thumb tracing his spine comfortingly. Butters can't help but wish it's Kevin touching him, Kevin with his cruelty and harsh words.

He hates himself for it.

"Have fun sucking your boyfriends dick!" Kevin laughs, it's humorless—judgmental. He grabs his car keys from the table, flipping Kenny off. Kenny ignores him, grinding his teeth as Kevin slams the door and starts his jeep. The car gives a painful groan, squealing like a wounded animal as Kevin pulls out of the drive way and off to work. Butters shakes with the sound of it.

"Hey, don't pay attention to him. He's an ass." Kenny says, voice gentle and understanding. He tries to pull Butters' arm from his face but Butters fights him, burrowing further into his own skin, tears stubbornly clinging to his lashes. It's humiliating and he doesn't want Kenny to see him like this.

Kenny will only comfort him further and he doesn't deserve Kenny's kindness.

He used Kenny to see Kevin and Kevin treated him like worthless trash, he certainly deserved that—he's no better than Cartman.

"Hey!" Kenny says sterner this time, emphasizing his words by giving Butters' plump arm a pinch.

Butters squeals, kicking out his leg and tossing an old ratty pillow at Kenny's face. Kenny catches it expertly, flashing Butters a wide toothed grin.

"What is it, Ken?" Butters murmurs in defeat, settling his head against the arm rest as Kenny pulls his legs onto his lap. Butters sighs, frowning as he rubs the tears from his eyes.

"I was thinking maybe we could play something different." Kenny reaches under the coffee table, riffling through Butters' backpack, searching through the stacks of game cases. "Like Mario Kart. I've got my license now so that automatically means I'm good at it."

"Just 'cuz you can drive a real car doesn't mean you'll be good at driving a video game v-vehicle. And besides you're bad at driving real cars!"

Kenny sticks his tongue out, giving Butters' thick thigh a playful swat. Butters giggles despite himself, the knot in him stomach loosening and the pain in his chest lifting. Kenny always has that effect on him, makes Butters smile even when he doesn't want to, makes him forget his troubles, leaves him feeling light and weightless.

He likes Kenny **a lot** for it, for always trying to cheer him up no matter the cause and no matter how trivial his melancholy. If he can't be happy for himself, he'll be happy for Kenny, because Kenny deserves it. Kenny deserves a lot of things, he's the nicest person Butters knows.

"Oh yeah?" Kenny chuckles, popping open the Mario Kart case and spinning the disc on his finger. "I may suck at driving but I can still kick your ass in a race!"

Eager for a challenge, Butters leaps forward, excitedly swiping the disc from Kenny's hand. "You're gonna h-have to prove it, mister!"

To Butters' dismay, he does.

**...**

**A/N: inspired by sentofuku and obaketchi**

**Fic could also be titled: Butters wants Kevin's hot body.**


End file.
